


My Dear Friend

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [1]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: AU do 7 i 8 tomu, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Letters, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Smuga po prostu nie ogarnia uczuć, Soulmates, Wilmuga, upartych ludzi nie przekonasz po dobroci
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Musiały minąć dwa miesiące od zniknięcia Jana Smugi, by Natasza nareszcie odważyła się wejść do jego pokoju...Czyli napisana dawno temu luźna interpretacja relacji Andrzeja Wilmowskiego i Jana Smugi, umiejscowiona w wydarzeniach 7 i 8 tomu sagi."Niektórych listów nie powinno się wysyłać."Niektóre rzeczy nie mogą zostać niewypowiedziane.Choćby nawet tylko papier miał ujrzeć pewne wyznania, trzeba je spisać.Czasami po prostu nie da się milczeć...Dopóki tylko papier jest świadkiem bólu i radości wiążących się z jedną konkretną osobą, dopóty wszystko jest dobrze.Ale Natasza Karska nie rozumie, że nadgorliwość bywa gorsza od sadyzmu.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga, Tomek Wilmowski/Sally Allan
Series: Wilmuga One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	My Dear Friend

Timeline:  
Podczas 7 i 8 tomu sagi ("Tomek u źródeł Amazonki" i "Tomek w Gran Chago")

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Musiały minąć dwa miesiące od zniknięcia Jana Smugi, by Natasza nareszcie odważyła się wejść do jego pokoju. Wcześniej wszyscy odpychali uparcie od siebie myśl, że tym razem podróżnik mógłby zniknąć na zawsze. Tak po prawdzie to przecież Smuga zawsze znikał.

Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zerwał z nimi kontakt i wyruszył w jakąś głuszę bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Gdy jednak dotarły do państwa Karskich dalsze pogłoski o zastrzeleniu białego człowieka w sercu amazońskich lasów, nie mogli mieć dłużej złudzeń, że wszystko zakończy się tak pomyślnie jak zawsze.  
Napisali więc do Europy.

I wtedy Natasza, zanim jeszcze trzej śmiałkowie dotarli do celu statkiem, weszła do pokoju, którego właściciel mógł już nigdy więcej nie stanąć w tych progach.

Smuga zawsze sortował papiery, notatki, nawet książki według ich przydatności. W rzeczywistości, nie było po za nimi wiele w pokoju. Same bruliony, gęsto zapisane wąskim, lekko pochyłym pismem.  
Po kilku latach znajomości Natasza mogła wyraźnie ocenić, które z notatek zaginiony podróżnik sporządził nocami.

Pismo było wówczas mniej staranne, szersze, a czasami po prostu niedbałe. Rysunki etnograficzne, geograficzne, czasem szkice niektórych zwierząt. Wszystko to uporządkowane, skatalogowane, jakby zostawił po sobie całe archiwum. Czasami notatki były w innych językach. Czasami, pod długim, skomplikowanym wywodem, zapisał ołówkiem dużymi literami "Jeszcze niepewne", "Sprawdzić", a nawet "Bzdura". Tak, jakby prowadził wewnętrzny dialog z samym sobą nad kartkami, ucząc się i kontrolując własne postępy w poznawaniu świata.

Nie mogła ukryć smutnego uśmiechu, gdy przeglądała papiery. Na pewno niektóre z nich zabierze pan Wilmowski, może niektóre jego syn, a może nawet ktoś przepisze je dla Towarzystwa Geograficznego.

Przyniosła pudełko na papiery, które jej zdaniem były mniej prywatne i mogłyby nawet pójść do druku. Tych bardziej prywatnych na początku nie chciała nawet dotykać.

Smuga prowadził coś w rodzaju pamiętnika, ale zapisywał w nim tylko numery, czasem jakieś słowa, ale najczęściej nie w języku polskim ani angielskim. Zwykle były one niedbałe, szybko i nerwowo pisane na rogach kolejnych stron. Może były to jakieś przypomnienia, może tylko notatki, a może nie miały żadnej funkcji.  
W końcu ukryła ten zeszyt wraz z teczką notatek z wypraw do pudełka z podpisem "prywatne".  
Andrzej Wilmowski oceni, co z nim zrobić. On znał go najlepiej. Powinien wiedzieć, co Smuga chciałby, żeby zrobili z jego rzeczami.

Ale starszy z panów Wilmowskich nie przyjechał od razu z Europy. Określono to, jako "nie wyrzucanie za burtę od razu wszystkich kół ratunkowych"  
Tak, w sumie to wszyscy czuli się pewniej ze świadomością, że ktoś tak obeznany w wyprawach jak Wilmowski, w razie potrzeby pospieszy im z pomocą.  
Tomek, Sally, kapitan Nowicki i Karscy, no i nieodłączny Dingo mieli tworzyć pierwszą wyprawę ratunkową.

Nikt z nich nie wierzył, że Smuga mógł tak po prostu zginąć gdzieś w dżungli. Ani on. Nie w ten sposób.

Dzień przed wyruszeniem na poszukiwania, Natasza znalazła listy.

Były ukryte w jego biurku, pod blatem. Przypadkowo znalazła zatrzask unoszący deskę kreślarską biurka. Nie miała czasu, by przyjrzeć się im bliżej. Odnotowała tylko, że wszystkie były napisane do tej samej osoby.

Do Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.

Zauważyła daty. Każdego dnia jeden. Przez rok odkąd Smuga mieszkał tutaj z Karskimi, każdego dnia pisał jeden list. Długi, zwykle trzy stronicowy. Pisany starannie, bez marginesów. Kilka z nich było w innym języku. Wszystkie zaczynały się w ten sam sposób.

"Mój drogi przyjacielu."

Natasza nie przeczytała żadnego. Nie były do niej.

Kiedy wyruszyli o świcie, wysłała je wszystkie w dużej skrzynce, zaadresowanej do osoby, do której przez rok nie wysłano owych listów.

A potem udali się na pustkowie, by znaleźć przyjaciela.

Natasza nigdy nie dowiedziała się, co było w tych listach. Coś jednak musiało być, bo Wilmowski zaledwie dwa miesiące później rzucił całą pracę w Europie i popłynął do Ameryki Południowej.  
Wyprawa ratunkowa była wtedy w samym sercu amazońskiej dżungli, próbując dowiedzieć się, czy plemię zbuntowanych Indian może mieć coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem Smugi.

*****

Nixon wpuścił Wilmowskiego do pustego już domu, nie zadając żadnych pytań.  
Andrzej był mu za to bardzo wdzięczny. Nie musiał nikomu nic tłumaczyć. Mógł usiąść spokojnie w pokoju zaginionego przyjaciela. Przyniósł ze sobą wszystkie jego listy. Odłożył je na miejsce.

Wiedział, jak wielką krzywdę wyrządziłby Smudze, gdyby po prostu mu powiedział: "Przeczytałem je wszystkie".  
Miał zamiar rozegrać to inaczej. Odłożył listy. Dodał tylko jeden swój.

Dopiero potem poszedł dołączyć do poszukiwań. Przez cały ten chaotyczny czas, starając się poskładać wszystko, co słyszał od reszty swoich towarzyszy, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że jest najbardziej ślepym z nich wszystkich.

Stracił osiemnaście lat swojego życia i życia innych osób.

Każdy list, który nie został do niego wysłany, zaczynał się od _"Mój drogi przyjacielu"._  
Każdy kończył się coraz bardziej znaczącą kombinacją podpisu _"Twój Jan Smuga"_ .

_Po tym wszystkim, Twój._

_Ciągle Twój._

_Niestety, Twój._

_Głupi, ale Twój._

_Uparty, ale Twój._

_Popsuty, ale Twój._

_Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Twój._

_Bez względu na to, co się z nami stanie, Twój._

_Cholera, nadal Twój._

_Przepraszam, ale wciąż Twój._

_Twój. Tylko i wyłącznie Twój._

_Twój._

_Tak po prostu Twój._

_W takiej formie, w jakiej zechcesz, Twój._

Wilmowski nauczył się na pamięć kilkunastu urywków listów.  
Gdy jechali pociągiem przez Gran Chago, on jeden nie umiał spać nocami.

Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, mrok układał się w litery listów, których miał nigdy nie przeczytać.

\------------

_"Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Kłamstwem byłoby napisać, że cieszę się z kolejnego miesiąca, który upłynął mi w kampani Nixona._  
_Nigdy tak bardzo nie miałem dosyć ludzi, jak tutaj._  
_Być może pamiętasz, jak kiedyś podczas jednej z naszych pierwszych wspólnych wypraw, natknęliśmy się na poszukwiaczy złota. To było nic. Tutaj jest znacznie gorzej. Ludzie wariują od kauczuku. Czarne złoto niszczy wszelkie odruchy czy empatię._

_Dziś znów musiałem strzelać na postrach. Są ludzie, którym strzeliłbym naprawdę w łeb._  
_Przepraszam, wiem, że Ciebie to drażni. Miałem tego nie pisać. Ale coraz bardziej dokucza mi cisza. Nigdy wcześniej mnie nie denerwowała._  
_Nie chcę dokładać zmartwień Nataszy i Zbyszkowi, więc nie opowiadam im, co dzieje się na plantacjach._  
_Tobie też nie opowiem. Nie lubisz takich rzeczy."_

_\--------------_

_"Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Dziś mija osiemnasty rok, odkąd zderzyliśmy się w drodze na parowiec do Hamburga._  
_Wszystkiego najlepszego?_  
_Nigdy Ci tego nie mówiłem, ale ta data znaczy dla mnie najwięcej spośród ważnych dat._  
_Przepraszam, to brzmi głupio..._  
_Czasami przez te lata zastanawiałem się, jak potoczyłoby się moje życie, gdybym Cię wtedy nie spotkał._  
_Nie wyglądałoby dobrze._  
_Gdybyś tutaj był, pewnie i tak nie powiedziałbym Ci tego... ale myślę, że bym nie żył już._  
_Przez te wszystkie lata jakoś trzymałeś mnie przy życiu._  
_Nawet w najgorszych chwilach zawsze miałem poczucie, że ktoś na mnie czeka. Przepraszam, ale polubiłem to uczucie tak bardzo, że wyrzekłem się dla niego wszystkiego innego._  
_I gdybym miał znów wybierać, zrobiłbym to drugi raz._  
_Może to brzmi żałośnie, ale myślę, że zrobiłbym dla Ciebie wszystko. Gdybyś tylko chciał._

_Za bardzo mnie poniosło, wybacz._

_Chyba jestem po prostu zmęczony... a tak, dochodzi trzecia w nocy._

_Nie wiem, czy wiesz, zapewne nie, ale nigdy nie mogłem spać gdy mijał kolejny rok naszego znania się. Nie wiem, czy to prawda, ale nazwę to 'przyjaźnią'._  
_Więc tak, gdy mijał kolejny rok naszej przyjaźni, spędzałem całą noc na rozmyślaniach o tym._  
_Pamiętam, jak kiedyś się za to na mnie wściekłeś. To było miłe._  
_Wiem, dziwne jest to, że uważam za miłe fakt, że zebrałem ochrzan i wysłano mnie do spania... ale naprawdę miłym było, że się martwiłeś o to, że nie śpię._  
_Nie wiedziałeś czemu, a ja Ci nie mówiłem. O wielu rzeczach nigdy Ci nie mówiłem, Mój Drogi Przyjacielu."_

_\------------------_

_" Czasami mówię na głos, co myślę. Czasami nie. To trudne._  
_Dlatego chyba zawsze Ty byłeś mi tak Drogi. Nie musiałem nic mówić, Ty i tak wiedziałeś, że zmyślam, albo jest ze mną źle._  
_Chyba nigdy Ci za to porządnie nie podziękowałem._  
_Dziękuję teraz..._  
_Dziękuję Ci za te wszystkie lata. Za to ile ze mną wytrzymałeś. Nikt nigdy nie zniósł mnie aż tak długo..._  
_Dziękuję._

_Nigdy Ci tego nie mówiłem, ale jesteś najlepszym, co spotkało mnie w w życiu"_

_\----------------_

_"Dziś mija kolejny rok od śmierci Twojej żony._  
_Przepraszam, że nie zdołałem jej ocalić. Powinienem był się domyślić, że Twój wyjazd źle na nią wypłynie._

_Mój ojczym też umarł krótko po moim wyjeździe i aresztowaniu Michała._

_Nie domyśliłem się..._

_Przepraszam"_

_\-----------_

_"Dziś znów musiałem zabić człowieka._  
_Jest środek nocy, minęło kilkanaście godzin, a ja wciąż słyszę krzyk._  
_Nie jego._  
_Twój._  
_Ten Twój krzyk, gdy po raz pierwszy widziałeś, jak kogoś zabiłem._

_Byliśmy w Ameryce Południowej, pamiętasz? Całkiem niedaleko stąd._

_Zaatakował Cię wtedy kolonista. Nie znał angielskiego ani portugalskiego. Nie miałeś broni._  
_Ja miałem._  
_Pamiętam jak zły byłeś, że strzeliłem mu w plecy._

_Tamten człowiek był uzbrojony._  
_Nie wiedziałeś o tym._  
_Nie powiedziałem Ci..._

_Przepraszam, że tylu rzeczy nigdy Ci nie powiedziałem, Mój Drogi Przyjacielu. "_

_\---------_

_" Czasami czuję jakbym miał się złamać i wszystko Ci powiedzieć._  
_Ale potem się uspokajam._  
_Nie zrozum mnie źle... Nie żałuję mojego sentymentu do Ciebie. Po prawdzie, to właśnie on pozwolił mi przetrwać to wszystko."_

_\-----------------_

_"Pytałeś mnie kiedyś o rodzinę. Nie odpowiedziałem. Przepraszam, zabrakło mi odwagi._  
_Nie bałem się Ciebie, bałem się Twoich reakcji. Tego, że i Ty spojrzysz na mnie inaczej._  
_Wolałem więc być dla Ciebie 'Smugą', który nic nie mówi o sobie._  
_Tak jest lepiej."_

_\---------------_

_" Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Wiele czytam, odkąd tutaj siedzę. W sumie to nie mam wiele do roboty po za właśnie tym._  
_No i pisaniem._  
_Bardzo dużo piszę odkąd tu mieszkam._  
_Dotąd te listy zawsze miały średnio stronę długości. Spisywałem tylko to, czego nie mogłem powiedzieć Ci prosto w twarz._  
_Ale odkąd tutaj jestem, czuję potrzebę opisania wszystkiego, co się tutaj dzieje._  
_Byś zrozumiał... zrozumiał, czemu jesteś jedynym, co mnie trzyma tutaj._  
_Jednocześnie przyciągasz mnie do Europy zza oceanu, ale też nie mam siły, by tam płynąć._  
_Boję się, że odkąd podejrzewam, co wpływa na moje spojrzenie na Ciebie, nie umiałbym tego ukrywać przed Tobą._  
_Przepraszam._  
_Muszę znów nauczyć się kłamać, "_

_\---------------_

_" Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Żałuję, że zacząłem szukać informacji. Teraz mam wrażenie, że wszystko jeszcze bardziej się pokomplikowało._  
_Chyba wolałem myśleć, że po prostu Cię lubię. Lubię najbardziej na świecie._  
_Tak było łatwiej."_

_\---------------_

_"Boję się tego. Boję się na Ciebie popatrzyć, gdy się znów spotkamy._  
_Pewnie wtedy gdzieś zwieję, by spędzić ten czas w leśnej dziczy._  
_Albo, jeśli to ja przypłynę do Ciebie, będę uciekał od Ciebie na każdym kroku. Może po prostu wymigam się zmęczeniem..._  
_Przepraszam._  
_Nie bądź zły, proszę._

_Ale to wszystko... tego jest za dużo._  
_Lepiej, byś o tym nie wiedział."_

_\--------------_

_" Mój Drogi, Najdroższy Przyjacielu,_

_Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatni raz piłem alkohol, ale to musiało być bardzo dawno..._  
_Mam nadzieję, że Natasza się nie zorientuje. Czasami obawiam się, że ona widzi za dużo. Że wie... Wie o schowanych pod blatem listach, o tym ile nocy nie spałem, ile robię notatek, ile się szalajam po nocach ulicami - jeszcze nikt mi nie wlał, spokojnie - że moja maska przestaje działać._  
_Każe mi spać, można by pomyśleć, że to ona jest tutaj tą odpowiedzialną._  
_I jestem pewien, że nienawidzi tego miasta._

_Zbyszek nic nie widzi. To bezpieczne._

_Tadek widział za dużo, więc zmyłem się do Ameryki. Hah. Pewnie zastanawiasz się, co mógł widzieć._

_Widział jak trzęsły mi się ręce na Syberii. Nie, nie po truciznie, jak powiedziałem wam wszystkim. To było wtedy, gdy Pawłow Cię postrzelił._  
_Po raz pierwszy odkąd pamiętam, spanikowałem._  
_Nie wiedziałem, jak Ci pomóc._  
_Krew lała Ci się z ramienia, a mi się ręce trzęsły tak bardzo, że nie mogłem nic zrobić..._  
_Tadek zabrał mi wtedy opatrunki i sam udzielił Ci pomocy. On widział._  
_Widział, że drżały mi obie dłonie._  
_I drżały jeszcze długo._

_Od wtedy boję się, że on Ci o tym powie. Próbowałem odważyć się rozmawiać, ale nie wyszło..._  
_Może w końcu się uda, na razie unikam go jak mogę._  
_To krzywdzące dla niego... nie jego wina, że mi odbiło._

_Odbiegłem chyba od tematu. A tak._  
_Unikałem alkoholu przy Tobie od dziesięciu lat. Wtedy bowiem zdałem sobie sprawę, że coś mi bardzo nie pasuje w naszej relacji._  
_Nie mówię dużo._  
_Boję się, że mógłbym to zmienić..._

_Że bym Ci powiedział..._

_Widzisz, nawet nie starcza mi odwagi, by to napisać. Żałosne. No cóż._

_Zaraz będzie świtało. Muszę iść do pracy. Może nie spadnę ze schodów._

_(...)_

_Dopisane wieczorem: Nie spadłem. Ale mam kaca giganta. Podziwiam Tadka i jego wątrobę. Rum to zło. Idę umierać pod kołdrą._

_Twój, bardzo mocno sponiewierany_  
_J. S."_

_\---------------_

_"Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Chciałbym Cię znów zobaczyć, tylko po to by móc popatrzyć w Twoje oczy._  
_Nic nie mówić._  
_Po prostu widzieć je przy sobie._

_Masz takie piękne oczy, przepraszam, że to mówię._  
_Próbowałem je narysować, ale nie wyszło. Jak bardzo żałośnie to brzmi...?"_

_\--------------_

_" Mój Drogi Przyjacielu,_

_Brakuje mi Ciebie, Andrzeju._  
_Bardzo._  
_Ale jednocześnie przeraża mnie wizja naszego spotkania. Boję się, że nie zdołam ukryć tego wszystkiego._  
_Ale jednocześnie męczy mnie każdy dzień bez Ciebie..._

_To głupie._  
_Że też musiałem dać się pokonać akurat w taki sposób._

_Przepraszam, ja siebie też za to nienawidzę."_

_\----------_

_" Nixon nazwał Cię dziś 'moim geografem' i przez chwilę cieszyłem się jak wariat._  
_Co prawda szybko wytłumaczył, że to był skrót myślowy - miał na myśl 'mój przyjaciel geograf' - ale i tak dudniło mi to w uszach do nocy._

_Przepraszam, chyba umarłbym ze wstydu, gdybyś się o tym dowiedział._

_Niestety Twój,_  
_J. S._

_\-----------------_

_"Muszę wyjechać na chwilę..._  
_Mam sporo pracy i dawno nie byłem tak zmęczony._

_Cholernie mi Cię brakuje._  
_Twojego śmiechu, Twojego mruczenia jak jesteś niezadowolony, składania mapy tak delikatnie i ostrożnie, Twojego mieszania kawy zawsze w lewą stronę, Twojego spojrzenia, Twojego łapania mnie za przedramię, gdy wiesz, że uciekam od rozmowy._  
_Ciebie._  
_Twojego głosu._  
_Twoich oczu._

_Po prostu Ciebie._

_Oddałbym wszystko, by móc Cię po prostu widzieć. Nie chcę i nigdy nie chciałem nic więcej._  
_Tylko, żebyś był w moim życiu._

_Czy ja zwariowałem?_

_Umarłbym za Ciebie. Zabiłbym dla Ciebie. Zrobiłbym wszystko, cokolwiek byś chciał._

_I bardzo mnie to przeraża... "_

_\-----------_

_"Dziś jadę na plantację na dłużej._  
_Będę o Tobie ciągle myślał, ale na jakiś czas nie mogę pisać._  
_Mimo to czuję, że będziesz przy mnie cały czas. Ja przy Tobie też._  
_Cały czas._

_Twój na zawsze_  
_J. S."_

****

Andrzej Wilmowski z ciężkim sercem wracał myślami wciąż na nowo do tych słów. Każdy z listów przeczytał kilkanaście razy. Było w nich wszystko. Cały Smuga. Jego myśli, jego skrywany ból, jego prawdziwy strach.  
Jego wspomnienia.  
Ich wspomnienia.

Pisał o ich pierwszych wyprawach, o stopniowym zdobywaniu zaufania, o ich bezsennych nocach pod gołym niebem, o ryzyku...

O wyprawie do Warszawy po Tomka. O tym jak koszmarnie się jej bał, ale nic nie powiedział. O tym, jak umierał z nerwów idąc ulicami znienawidzonego miasta. Jak bał się kłócić z Karskimi. Jak Tomek wypytywał go o wszystko, a on wszędzie widział tylko cień swego wywiezionego na Sybir brata.

O Australii, gdy boleśnie docierał do niego dramat tego, że nigdy nie będzie miał rodziny. Nikogo.  
Bo wszyscy będą chcieli od niego czegoś więcej. A on kochał umysłem. Kochał czyjeś wnętrze, kochał czyjąś obecność. I nie chciał nic więcej.  
Jak bolało go uczenie Tomka, ze świadomością, że nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci, które mógłby wychować.

O Afryce, gdy miotał się w malignie, trawiony trucizną, majacząc wciąż i widząc przed oczami tylko jedną twarz... swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Swojego Drogiego Przyjaciela.

O roku ciszy, gdy pisał listy cały czas, a potem ich nie wysyłał.

O zniknięciu w Tybecie.  
O Pandicie Davasarmanie. Pandit wiedział. Wiedział o tym jak dziwnym, krępującym sentymentem podróżnik darzy swego Drogiego Przyjaciela. Nazywał to "przywiązaniem".  
To Pandit pierwszy orzekł, że Smuga może po prostu kochać swojego Przyjaciela.  
Tak po prostu, zwyczajnie i po ludzku.  
I nie ma w tym nic chorego czy obrzydliwego.

Dlaczego, cholera, dlaczego Smuga mu nie uwierzył?

O śmierci Michała w klasztorze Hemis. O tym, jak utracił ostatnią osobę z rodziny.  
O tym jak zafiksował się na punkcie spełnienia ostatniej woli brata i zapominał o śnie czy posiłkach. A Wilmowski go pilnował, namawiał do odpoczynku. Albo po prostu z nim siedział...

O tym jak bał się zdemaskowania ich na Syberii, później też podczas wyprawy do Nerczyńska po Zbyszka Karskiego.  
Jak panikował, gdy Andrzej został ranny. Jak miał gdzieś fakt, że miał kulę w ramieniu, niemal się wykończył po drodze, byle tylko jak najszybciej uciec z zagrożonego terytorium, gdzie na Wilmowskiego czekała tylko śmierci.  
Jak chciał umrzeć osłaniając im odwrót na bagnach. I zrobiłby to, gdyby nie bosman Nowicki.

Jak w Nowej Gwinei uciekał od Wilmowskiego na każdym kroku, bo coraz boleśniej czuł, że musi kłamać, by ich przyjaźń przetrwała.

Jak uciekł do Ameryki Południowej przed samym sobą.

Te wszytkie dni, myśli, rozterki, lęki...  
Te wszystkie lata.

Ponuro zamyślony Wilmowski przesiedział wszystkie noce wyprawy przy ogniu, na nowo wciąż odtwarzając w myśli wspólne chwile.  
Tomek usiłował wydobyć z ojca, co się dzieje. Ale dowiedział się tylko, że nic nowego.  
Tak, bo to nie była nowa sprawa.  
Ta sprawa ciągnęła się od osiemnastu lat....

Musiało minąć aż tyle dni, aż tyle razy musieli walczyć, tyle razy prawie się stracili, by zobaczyć i zrozumieć, co kryje się pod słowem "twój".

I tak, kiedy w końcu go zobaczył, prawie po roku zniknięcia, nie mógł powiedzieć nic więcej... tylko "mój drogi przyjacielu".

I tak też zaczął list, wciąż czekający w biurku na powrót Smugi.  
To był długi, szczery list, bardzo wiele wyjaśniający.  
Zakończony " _Przez te wszystkie lata Twój_ ".

Andrzej nie ufał swojej odwadze do słownej konfrontacji z przyjacielem.  
Więc zostawił mu list.  
Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że zostanie przeczytany i odpowiedź na niego zostanie przesłana już tym razem przez samego autora.

Czekał.

*****

\- Typ mi się topi w rzece, burza jak do stu zdechłych wielorybów, no masakra jakaś.... - Nowicki rozłożył ręce, jeszcze bardziej bawiąc tym słuchaczy. Jego styl opowiadania historii bywał przekomiczny.

Cały czas powrotu pociągiem, tym razem w komplecie, to właśnie kapitan Nowicki gadał i gadał.  
To on opowiedział o decyzji pozostania ze Smugą u Indian, gdy reszta wyprawy ratunkowej sama musiała się wycofać tuż po odszukaniu zaginionego.  
To on opowiedział o niewoli, o szykowaniu powstania przez Indian, szamanie, który wiedział bardzo dużo... planie ucieczki...

Smuga tylko czasami kiwał głową, albo krzywo się uśmiechał.  
Nikt w sumie nie oczekiwał od niego równie emocjonalnej opowieści. Nowicki gadał za nich dwóch.

Całe towarzystwo, zdrowo ubawione czekało na finał anegdotki z ucieczki po wzburzonej górskiej rzece.

\- ...krzyczę do niego, czy żyje, a ten mi dowcipniś jeden odpowiada, że umrzeć nie może, bo by go Wilmowski zabił.

Przedział zatrząsł się od śmiechu. Najłagodniejszy i najspokojniejszy z nich wszystkich Andrzej uniósł brwi wysoko.

\- Domyślam się, że chodziło o mnie?

Tomek posłał ojcu rozbawione spojrzenie.

\- No na pewno!

\- Tadek koloryzuje - Smuga odezwał się wreszcie, przewracając lekko oczami.

\- Nieprawda! - oburzył się Nowicki - Z której niby strony?

Wilmowski też zaczął się śmiać, widząc zapowiedź ucieczki w postawie przyjaciela. Tak, Smuga był na samym skraju wycofania się.

\- Dobrze, Tadku, mów dalej co z tym powstaniem Indian. Przez was dwóch w Boliwii stan wyjątkowy! Jechaliśmy tutaj przez Gran Chaco i...

\- Ale przynajmniej zwiedziliście kawał świata!

Rozmowa wróciła na bezpieczne tory. Tylko dopiero co odnaleziony podróżnik siedział w milczeniu, uparcie nie patrząc na kierownika wyprawy.  
Zupełnie jakby się bał, że nawet wzrok może go zdradzić.

Gdy podczas przesiadki Smuga uciekł im na ubocze, Wilmowski zawahał się niezręcznie.

Przyjaciel siedział pochylony nad jakimś notesem na stacji, odsunął się od nich wszystkich.  
Karscy poszli po prowiant, a Sally z Dingiem. Tomek jak zwykle gdzieś się kręcił...

\- No idź z nim pogadaj - syknął Nowicki, nagle wyrastając za jego plecami.

Wilmowski podskoczył odruchowo.

\- Podszedłem cię? - zdumiał się marynarz - Brachu, co z tobą?!

\- Zamyśliłem się - wykręcił się Wilmowski szybko - Coś mówiłeś...?

\- Tak. Mówiłem, żebyś poszedł z nim pogadać.

Geograf zawahał się ponownie. Powoli pokręcił głową.

\- To chyba zły pomysł...

\- Hm?

\- Nie, chyba lepiej...

\- Tchórz.

\- Słucham?

\- No cykor.

\- Tadku, proszę cię... - geograf westchnął karcąco - Możesz podejść do tego nieco dojrzalej?

\- Phi. To wy dwaj podchodzicie do tego niedojrzale, nie ja - orzekł kapitan stanowczo - Idź, albo go zawołam.

\- Tadku, nie...

\- Ależ tak.

\- Tadek!

Ale Wilmowski nie zdążył nawet porządnie ofuknąć przyjaciela, bo oto problem z podchodzeniem do Smugi rozwiązał się sam.  
Nagle Tomek podbiegł do niego i zaczął o coś pytać. Podróżnik z lekkim uśmiechem zabrał się do tłumaczenia...

Nowicki westchnął ciężko.

\- Ten to ma wyczucie.

\- Porozmawiam z nim potem - orzekł cicho Wilmowski, wiedząc doskonale, że Tadek mu nie podaruje.

No i w sumie też chciał sam porozmawiać ze Smugą.  
Bardzo chciał.

*****

Natasza naprawdę nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewać, kiedy wszyscy wrócili do domu.  
Zaczęła rozmowę ze Smugą niezręcznie, tłumacząc mu, że uporządkowała wszystkie jego rzeczy, obawiając się, że on nigdy nie wróci i nie chcąc, aby zostały zniszczone.

\- Nie ma problemu - tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo, na swój własny, specyficzny sposób.

Ona uśmiechnęła się odruchowo.  
Przecież już prawie uwierzyli, że nigdy więcej nie zobaczą tego.

\- Wszystko jest w pudełkach - wyjaśniła, pokazując mu uporządkowany pokój - No, po za listami. Tylko listy wysłałam.

Uniósł brwi, chyba niezbyt rozumiejąc.

\- Jakie listy?

\- Te z biurka.

Przez jedną sekundę może nie zrozumiał. Położył rękę na ladzie.

\- Te listy? - upewnił się najbardziej martwym tonem, jaki Natasza kiedykolwiek słyszała.

\- Tak - widziała, jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy.

\- Po co, jak? Ale... Do kogo je wysłałaś? Kiedy?

\- Do wujka... do Wilmowskiego, a do kogo niby? Były przecież do niego...

Usiadł nagle, jakby coś podcięło mu nogi. Miał trupio bladą twarz, ledwo mógł wstrząsnąć głową.

\- Proszę, powiedz mi, że żartujesz, Nataszo.

\- Nie żartuję - teraz to ona nie bardzo zrozumiała, co się dzieje - Zostawiliśmy dom pusty i zupełnie bez opieki. Pomyślałam, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby dotarły do tego, do kogo zostały napisane.

\- Gdybym chciał, żeby je wysłano, to bym je cholera wysłał! - krzyknął nagle Smuga z nagłą irytacją. Wziął głęboki oddech, by opanować zdenerwowanie. Dodał powoli - Przepraszam, to nie twoja wina. Nie twoja... moja... Byłem głupi. Powinienem był je wcześniej spalić...

\- Dlaczego? Po co pisać listy, skoro ich nie wysyłasz?

\- Niektórych listów lepiej nie wysyłać - mruknął cicho, z bólem w głosie.

A potem wstał, bez jednego słowa wyszedł z pokoju, z mieszkania, z budynku.  
Wyszedł nie słysząc pytań szykujących się do obiadu przyjaciół, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

Podszedł do przodu, w myślach wzywając się coraz dosadniej.  
Był głupi.  
Głupi.  
Jak mógł być tak głupi?!  
Jak mógł zwerbalizować to wszystko, zapisać na papierze i...

Ktoś zatrzymał go dopiero porcie. Ktoś do niego dobiegł, wyraźnie poruszony, łapiąc mocno oddech.  
Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki znajomy głos nie krzyknął nagle za nim:

\- Dlaczego choć raz w życiu, nie zawalczysz o swoje?

Odwrócił się.

Z goryczą spojrzał w oczy osoby, do której pisał listy, których nigdy nie wysłał w ciągu ostatnich osiemnastu lat.  
Palił je systematycznie, co rok.  
Bo było w nich wszystko, czego nie mógł poczuć i przemyśleć. Po prostu nie zdążył spalić tych ukrytych w jego biurku. Nie udało mu się ukryć i tego. Sam sobie strzelił w kolano, odsłonił się na cios.

Opuścił teraz tylko głowę, czekając na wyrok i ostatnie słowa pełne odrazy i wyrzutów.  
Na ostatnie "Jak śmiesz?" Spojrzenie pełne niedowierzania i obrzydzenia. Jak to tak... dlaczego... jak śmiał... jak mógł...

Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie złapany za ramiona, potrząśnięty i skarcony ze stłumionym śmiechem w głosie:

\- Ty cholerny głupcze, spójrz na mnie!

Bardzo powoli podniósł spłoszony wzrok na niego.

Nie było ani cienia obrzydzenia w jego jasnych oczach, nie było zdziwienia ani nawet wyrzutów. Tylko odrobina pobłażliwego rozbawienia.  
Uciekł znów oczami, cofnął się o krok.

\- Hej. Napisałeś, że zrobiłbyś dla mnie wszystko... proszę cię tylko o jedno... powiedz mi, czy to wszystko było prawdą.

Panika napędzała jego serce do łomotania. Z olbrzymim trudem odetchnął głębiej.

\- Tak... - wydusił słabo.

\- Wszystko to?

\- Wszystko.

Andrzej ciężko złapał powietrze w płuca. Z bólem ocenił spiętą w strachu sylwetkę kogoś, kto w opinii wielu uchodził za nieustraszonego.

\- Przepraszam... - wykrztusił nagle szeptem Smuga.

Usłyszał przegłos ciężkiego westchnięcia. A potem objęto go za ramiona i ukryto szczelnie w uścisku.

\- Idiota - westchnął ze śmiechem Wilmowski, tuż nad jego głową - Cholerny idiota. Ale mój.

Nigdy nie spodziewał się usłyszeć tych słów w swoim życiu.

Podniósł powoli zdezorientowany wzrok. Spotkał się ze szczerym i stanowczym spojrzeniem. Ciepłe dłonie ciasno objęły jego plecy.

Zmusił się do wydobycia głosu z zaciśniętego gardła.

\- Przez te wszystkie lata twój - potwierdził po cichu - Tylko twój.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten one shot otwiera w zamyśle serię one shotów w kanonie sagii Alfreda Szklarskiego "Przygody Tomka Wilmowskiego"


End file.
